Hell Comes Back From New York
by Piper Mary Cherry Milano1
Summary: Phoebe... Well something happens to Phoebe, I know this is short, but I promise, I'm writing more... In fact I'm probably writing just as you're reading this!!!


This story takes place right after Phoebe gets home from New York except that I'm changing it so that Phoebe's in college, and gets with Cole already.   
  
  
"Piper, why, oh why did you not tell me that Phoebe was coming back?" Prue was whining Piper's ear off.  
"Because I knew you would act childish and immature about it.... Pretty much exactly what you're doing now," Piper just went right on chopping the onions for the cheese soufflé.   
"But she's irresponsible, and-" that did it.  
"PRUE! Just stop it!!!" Piper lowered her voice to a whisper, " she's living here now, keep that it mind when you say things..."  
"Right," Prue bowed her head shamefully. Piper got dinner made, and they waited for an hour for Phoebe to come home, but finally just gave in.  
"I told you Piper, she'll be nothing but trouble... She said she'd be home by six," both their glances shifted over to the oven clock that read 8:30.  
"Look, I-" Piper put down her fork and rubbed her temples.  
"Hah! You can't argue with me! That's because she's... exactly what I said earlier..." Prue changed her mind about what she said when she saw Piper's look of exasperation and mistook it for anger.  
They ate, and tried not to be worried, but even Prue (a stone cold bitch at the time) started feeling nervous. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a few hours, and then went up to bed finally at 1:00, thinking that Phoebe would be home in the morning.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Where Phoebe was this whole time.  
  
"NO, Jacob... Please don't," Phoebe pleaded with the man standing above her. She had a large bump on the back of her head from when he knocked her out to bring her to his apartment.  
"You escaped from me in New York, Phoebe, but you can't escape from me now," he had an evil grin that lurked from one side of his mouth to the other.  
"No, please... Jacob, I love you, I just had to leave because of my sisters... Please," Phoebe whimpered although she knew it would do no good. He forcefully kissed her while she was talking, taking advantage of her mouth being open. She tried to pull away, but he was not about to stop now. He pulled out some rope and bound her to one of the poles that appeared to be the ceiling's support. Her legs were out in front of her, and every time he came near her, she would kick at his feet.  
"Quit it, bitch," he snarled. She began to sob, but that only made him even angrier. She stopped kicking for two seconds, but that was enough for Jacob. As he undid his pants, Phoebe screamed.  
"Noooo!!!"  
... You guys know what happens there, I really don't wanna describe it in detail, so just use your imagination.  
  
When Phoebe woke up, there was blood all around her, she didn't know where it was coming from. She looked over at Jacob sleeping on the bed, but he wasn't bleeding at all. Then she looked down at her naked body, and found that she had a small knife wound on her stomach, and she was bleeding quite a few other places. She struggled to undo the ropes holding her to the pole only to find that her wrists were sore, rope-burned, and bleeding excessively. Then she noticed that Jacob's pants were in reach. *He always keeps his knife in his pocket* she remembered from NY. He was a practiced pickpocket, and he used the round handled, expensively made instrument vastly. Phoebe remembered that she had been with him when he bought it. They were on a road trip, as he called it. But Phoebe knew the cops were running him down at that point, and she was just someone who could make him look innocent. She grabbed the Lee Dungaree blue jeans, dug around for the knife, and hurriedly undid the bindings. She got dressed, and then hauled ass out of the trashy apartment.   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
Phoebe tried to sneak in without being heard, but unfortunately Piper was in the kitchen making lunch.   
"Phoebe, is that you?" *Shit*  
"Yeah *sigh* it's me," Phoebe walked into the kitchen cautiously; she was still in a lot of pain.  
"Hey sweetie! Did you ever come home last night?" Piper came over to give Phoebe a hello hug.  
"Ah!" Phoebe winced.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Piper was concerned, and Phoebe didn't want to cause her more trouble, so she just lied.  
"No, it was just nice to be able to hug you again," this was halfway true, for Phoebe didn't think she'd ever make it out of that grungy flat. Piper gave her a look of confusion.  
"Hun, where have you been all night?" Piper still had her arms around her sister's waist, and Phoebe found it restraining.  
" I was... I was just hanging out at a bar... And then I went to my friend's house...You know, I hadn't seen her in ages, but she sure remembered me!" Phoebe applauded herself in her head for coming back with such a smooth answer, but Piper saw right through it.  
" Uh-huh, and the Pope's Jewish... Phoebe what the hell is going on? I didn't want to believe Prue when she said you were in trouble, but you're leaving me no choice..."  
"I was applying for SFU, I wanted it to be a surprise..." Phoebe suddenly became very interested in the ground at her feet... Speaking of the ground, Piper's jaw touched it when she heard the news!  
"Pheebs, that's great!!!"  
"Yeah, but I start classes next week!" Phoebe had been hoping to bring up the subject of money later. But..."  
"And..."  
" And I need books and stuff... I found this job, and interviewed for it... They want me to do it, but I get paid monthly..." Phoebe yet again looked at her boots, and started rubbing the scuff on the left tip off with her right foot.  
"Are you saying that you need to borrow money?" Somewhere down the street, a car honked and screeched to a stop.  
"Well, yes-but I have a job, and I'll be able to pay you back in 3 weeks, it's just that I need to buy books, and supplies, and right now, I think my pockets are growing dust bunnies," Phoebe smiled at her elder sister, and noticed that she looked a lot like a weeping willow... Small, dark eyes. Hair that fell down to her sternum no matter what she tried to do with it, and that look on her face that said she'd been hurt too many times for a person her age.  
"Phoebe, don't worry about it, we'd lend you money anytime, even if you weren't going to pay us back... Especially for this!" Phoebe leaned in for another hug, and said through gritted teeth,  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me... Now, I better get back up to my room, so I can get some bandages-I mean band information... I was thinking that that could be one of the things I do this year," and with that, Phoebe was running as fast as possible when one has a sprained ankle up to her room where she hoped to spend the next few hours sleeping under the influence of Novocain. Piper, however (being the sensible person she is) saw Phoebe's wrists as she flew up the stairs.  
"PHOEBE!!!" she yelled for her younger sister to get downstairs. Phoebe slowly approached where Piper was standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Let me see your wrists..." Piper raised her eyebrows to signify that she was serious.  
"Why?" Phoebe pulled down on the cuffs of her sleeves to cover up more.  
"I'll say it one more time, let me see you wrists." She painfully lifted her sleeves to show her sister what she had been dreading to see.  
*gasp* "Phoebe, what happened?!?" Piper grabbed her wrists, forgetting that the whole reason they were like that was because they were hurt. Phoebe yelped in pain.  
"Sorry!" Piper pulled away quickly.  
"Nothing happened Piper, I can take care of myself," and Phoebe ran upstairs before Piper could tell her that her wrists were worse than they looked. Piper kind of just moped around for quite a while until Prue got home.  
"Piper? Phoebe? I've got some news, you guys better get in here!" Prue hung her jacket on the rack and walked over to the kitchen table.  
"Hey, Prue, what's up?" an Alice Hoffman book sat on the counter next to the bottle of Windex.  
"Well, apparently, a new demon is up... Where's Phoebe?"  
"Uh... That's something I kinda need to tell you about... See um-" the middle Halliwell struggled with what to say.  
"She's ok, right?"   
"If by ok, you mean mentally, no... However if by ok you mean physically, well- no... She won't tell me what's going on, and I sure as hell cannot figure it out by myself... She's got these burns on her wrists... Only they're not like fire burns, they're like..." Piper moved her hands around trying to get the words.  
"Rope burns?" Prue took a shot.  



End file.
